Blackouts can be fun
by JPNCIS
Summary: What does one blackout, one bottle of tequila and three mattresses equal? Rated M for language and what alcohol can do.. Plus TIVA, JIBBS and McAbby centred! Oh and JENNY never died!
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this thought, that just kept growing.. I intended it to be only three pages or so.. but my mind kept on following and my fingers kept on typing.. haha. Tell me if it's good or bad. And if the characters went too far out of wack. Sorry Jimmy and Duckstar arent in this, it was just too much for my brain. haha**

**Oh yeah, i dont own anything :)**

What does one blackout, one bottle of tequila and only three matresses equal..

* * *

><p>It had been a long day, well actually a long week, make that month for team Gibbs. Nonstop case after case to investigate. And when they finally did get a few days off it was spent doing paper work. The last case had put a toll on the team. Two kids murdered, one was only 3 years old and she was beautiful and her older brother who was 14 years old were killed by their father who was a drunk, dishonorably discharged from the Navy two years ago.<p>

The weather had not stopped raining for 48 hours and had recently started storming, giving the team a lightening show while they finished up their lasts reports on the case.

"I'm glad that one's over." Ziva sighed, walking over to the printer and slipping the report in her folder and placed it on Gibbs desk.

"You and me both David." Tony responded, leaning back in his chair looking out the window. "That storm is getting worse."

"Ya think DiNozzo." Gibbs rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for small talk. He hadn't slept for four days, even though coffee was his substitute, it was starting to wear thin.

"Not looking forward to driving home in that." Tim yawned.

As if on cue the lights to the building cut, there were a few gasps and someone screamed. Ziva swore it was Tony. Gibbs grabbed his flash light out from his desk.

"Everyone got a flash light?" He asked shining his on each of his team.

"Guess now we have to go." Tim said, grabbing his gear.

"Not so fast Agent McGee." The director walked in. No one had heard her or scene her until she entered the light from Gibbs's torch.

"The entire city is out. No one knows what happened but our guess has been the storm must have taken out the main power station." She said addressing her agents.

"Oh goody." Tony banged his head on the desk.

"Will we ever catch a break?" Ziva was on the verge of killing someone.

"Everyone remove all paperclips from the building." Tony shouted and felt a sting to the back of his head. Shining a torch beside him he saw Jenny there.

"Lower the torch DiNozzo." She winced, the light was right in her eyes.

"Right sorry, but did-?" She cut him off.

"Yes. Now be quiet." Tony bit his lips together. "I would advise everyone to stay put. I'm sure you all have emergency supplies for overnighters so use them."

Tony had to but in, again. "Pretty sure we used all our emergency supplies for the next year on the amount of cases we have pulled this month." He said not looking at the Director and Gibbs' glares.

"I don't need a paperclip to kill you Tony, my gun will do, now shut it." Ziva snapped.

"Is that all Director?" Gibbs asked getting up from his seat.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" She raised one eyebrow.

Gibbs smirked. "I need to check on Abby." He went to turn back around and came face to face with his favourite girl.

"Don't need to Gibbs, I'm here." She grinned. She was trying so hard to stand still but couldn't help let a little jump come out.

"Abby how can you be happy?" McGee asked. "Your caf-pow supply will be out for god knows how long." He wished he hadn't mentioned that.

As soon as those words hit the scientists ears her excitement lowered. "Crap."

"Why are you here, Abbs?" Gibbs asked, drawing her attention back to him and the Director standing behind his right shoulder.

"Same reason you were going to see me. I just thought I would beat you to it." She smiled with a twinkle in her eye. "Oh and Ducky and Palmer are fine they left about half an hour ago." She smiled, a cheesy grin.

"Why are you telling us this Abby?" Ziva asked.

"That has been my main reason other than checking on you all of course. Now if people will stop interrupting me I will get to my main point." Gibbs rolled his eyes and went to sit back down at his desk, seeing his job had been done. Jenny followed sitting on the corner of his desk.

"Go on." Jenny instructed.

Abby jumped again. Finally she got to tell the team what to do. Sort of. "Well I was wondering if there is nothing you guys have to do because I'm sure you would all love to carry on with your paperwork, straining your eyes with the little light that you have and after the past month-"

"Abby!" the team groaned in unison. Jen just sat back with amusement.

"Okay! I have lots of blankets and pillows in my lab not to mention three very comfortable blow up mattresses. And since the last blackout we had I have been stocked up on batteries ever since. So if you all follow me a comfortable night awaits." Abby's smile started to fade when no one moved from their seats.

Gibbs saw her face start to fall and moved his hand to nudge Jen's back. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and they shared a smirk.

"That sounds great Abby. Looks like I wont be going home to sleep anytime soon." She hopped up from her spot and looked at the team. "That's an order."

The three Agents were very surprised. Out of all the people to go along with this, their director was ordering them to?

"Are you all deaf?" Gibbs added as he stood beside Jen.

The team immediately jumped up and followed Abbys down to the lab. The lab was set up with a few candles around a some music playing in the background at a nice volume. Blankets were piled on the tables and the mattresses were ready to be blown up on the floor.

"One problem." Abby added. "There is nothing to blow the mattresses up with." She heard a few groans.

"First one to blow up their mattress gets no paperwork for the next week." Jen said and the team was picking up a mattress.

"Come on Daveeed, help me blow.." He smirked, not caring what everyone else did which was mostly rolled their eyes.

"I don't know, it might be too hard already." Everyone burst into laughter, which only left Tony with a shocked face and a smirking devilish eyed Ziva.

It only took over twenty minutes. Tony and Ziva's mattress was finished first, Jenny and Gibbs were next which just left Tim and Abby coming in last.

"Tim! I thought you were good with your mouth!" The smiling scientist commented.

"You would know." Tim bit back. Everyone wasn't expecting that. Gibbs just smiled. So much for rule twelve he thought. But if one rule was to be broken, that rule would be an exception. They had to find out the hard way why it was a rule.

After the blankets were laid down and everyone had flopped down, Abby bought out her next surprise.

"Where did you get that?" Tony said with wide eyes.

"A little something I prepared earlier." Abby smiled putting down a full bottle of Tequila. "And I still have some lemons left and I stole some salt from the cafeteria." She looked at Jen who just shrugged.

"Someone might want to lock the door." Ziva hopped up from her spot inbetween Abby and Tony. "Thank you Zi."

"What game are we playing?" Jenny smiled. If they all weren't so tired and didn't care about anything she wouldn't be sitting beside Jethro so close. She felt his hand gently and slowly slide up and down her back.

"Strip poker?" Tony grinned but got glares from everyone else.

"I haven't had enough to drink yet to see you naked Tony." Ziva snipped with a sneer.

"Hahaha." Tony glared at his partner. "You didn't say that a few years ago."

"I didn't say anything a few years ago." She added.

"Ok bring on the alcohol so we don't understand or or remember what these two are referring to." Jenny reached for the glasses.

"Go Director!" Abby cheered.

Everyone were over surprises by now. Jen was loose and happy to be with her favourite team.

"What game?" She asked pouring shots in all 3 of the glasses.

"Well I have one but I think we will need a few drinks in us before we get there." McGee smiled.

"Ok well there is one I played at a friend's 30th the other month." Ziva said looking around the circle.

Tony smiled. He slowly moved his hand inch by inch behind his partner's back. "Really Ziva?" They looked eyes.

Ziva didn't see sarcasm but a genuine smile and care. "Yes, it's called I've never."

"A good American game." Gibbs said. He had been quiet, just watching his team interact and couldn't be happier. He had his lady almost in his arms and his almost kids before him. Where else would he rather be. But of course, he kept it to himself and just let a slight smile shape his lips.

"So everyone know the game?" Abby asked, seeing nods from everyone she grinned at Ziva. She had played it once or twice. Last time was at Tim's birthday the year before.

"So I just say what I haven't done and if anyone else has done it they take a shot." Ziva made sure she understood it.

"Yep." Abby grinned cutting the lemon into wedges, she passed the new NCIS agent one and a satchel of salt.

"Ok, I have never-"

"Used a contraction." Tony joked. Earning him a sting to the back of the head and the only person behind him was Jenny. "Ow!"

Jen just smiled. She saw his hand and wear it was placed. She just raised her eyebrows.

Tony knew what she could see and just smirked. Turning back to see Ziva about to take a shot.

"I've never slept without a weapon." She licked the salt on her hand and downed the shot then sucked on the lemon wedge. She watched as everyone except Tim took a shot.

"Your turn DiNozzo." Gibbs smirked. He could only imagine what his best agent was going to say.

Tony poured a bit of salt left over from Ziva onto his hand and grabbed a new lemon wedge. He watched Abby pour the shot. He laughed at Tim coughing.

"I've never slept with anyone that I didn't like for a mission." He just said that to see who else would take a shot.

"Wait?" Tim looked confused at Tony and then at Ziva.

"Yes Timmy?" He grinned and saw in the corner of his eye see Gibbs and Jen take a shot.

"We all saw that." Abby laughed at the two looking sheepish.

"Just pour another round Abby." Jen laughed. The alcohol was going to her head.

"I've never once had a date that didn't sleep the night." Jen could hardly swallow she was laughing at the looks of the team. Then slowly Tony and Abby took another shot.

"I killed him before he got through the door." Ziva said. No one was sure if she was serious or joking. Things were starting to get interesting.

All the glasses were filled and Gibbs picked up his lemon. "I've never shot someone who didn't deserve it." Everyone except Abby took the shot.

"Oh what the hell." Abby picked up her shot and downed it. She looked around at the team. "I have shot a taser at a few people who deserved it."

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk. He looked at Tim. Who was just holding his new shot and staring at it.

"Timmy!" Abby squealed. A bit too high.

"Geez Abbs." Even Gibbs was past the point where any sound loud would hurt.

"Oh come on, are you all light weights?" She giggled and hiccupped.

"I've never owned a GSM magazine or anything of that type." He looked around after the shot and saw everyone take a shot.

"Oh deprived Timmy." Abby patted him on the back. "I've never not seen a guys little boy who I have dated." She quickly took at side look at Tim who just grinned, he really was a light weight, if he didn't care about the looks he was getting from the team.

The shots kept going down. The bottle was slowly getting lower and lower. It was either 3rd or 4th round, no one kept count or no one could count anymore.

"I've ne-va." Tony licked the salt, and the rest of his hand. "Seen a woman as beautiful as Miss Ziva David." He grinned his classic grin and downed his probably tenth shot.

"Well no one can take a shot for that." Abby frowned. But smiled at the looks Tony and Ziva were giving each other. They were pretty much nose to nose. Abby leaned back into Tim, resting her head back on his chest. "Since when do you have a six pack?" She spun around too fast. "Wow." She lifted his shirt and ran her hand under.

"Find something you like?" His head was too much to hold up so he let it fall and rest on Abby's, not before kissing her forehead.

"How about this one. I've never not done anything stupid before going on a date." Jen downed her last shot and watched as one by one everyone else did as well. She looked up at Jethro who was holding her tight around the waist with both arms. She was crossed legged in his lap.

"I dyed my hair." He let slip only loud enough for Jen to hear

"Which hair?" Jen giggled. Jethro just whispered in her ear.

"Which do you think?" His breath made shivers run down her spine.

Soon the bottle was empty and everyone slid onto a mattress coincidently Tony and Ziva were on one, Jenny and Gibbs on the other and Abby and Tim had the single mattress which suited them fine.

"Wait what was that other game we were meant to play?" Jen rolled over trying to get up but Jethro held her down. "Jethro!" She laughed.

"Oh well we are meant to sit in a circle, it's called Baby, if you love me wont you please smile?" Tim managed to spit out, having taken over 10 shots.

"Maybe next time." Tony mumbled, his face in the pillow.

"It's only- wow 0300." Abby managed to switch off the CD player and flop back down next to Tim. Their legs interlocked and Tim rested one arm around Abby's waist. "Night loverlies."

"Night." Came a slurred reply from everyone.

"Everyone up at 0800 for work." Jen chuckled and got groans in reply. She was facing the door with Gibbs hands wrapped around her waist and his breath breathing down her back. "Jethro can you breath somewhere else, I won't sleep with you sending shivers down my spine every 5 seconds." All she got in reply was soft kisses to the back of her neck, which slowly started to intensify. "Jethro!" She felt him chuckle against her and then stopped.

"Another time then.." He trailed off.

"You do realize we can all still here you?" Tony lifted his head up. "And see you." His eyes were blood shot.

Jenny looked at him. Jethro's head popping up behind hers. Both glaring at him.

"If you don't tell I won't." Tony just smiled. Oh how if he remembered this in five hours he could have so much fun.

They just kept glaring until Ziva pulled him back down and they swore kissed him. After that everyone blew out the candles around them and the lab went silent.

Tony nestled in beside Ziva. He could make out a smile on her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Their faces were now only millimeters from touching. Tony lent in and Ziva followed. The kiss was slow and soft at first but slowly long subdued passion rose and the kiss intensified. Both exploring parts of each other they hadn't found since they went undercover six or so years ago.

"Get a room!" Someone shouted, it sounded like Abby.

"We would if we could." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned in the direction of her voice.

"Jen shut up. They will remember this in the morning." Jethro moaned.

Even though it was pitch black and no one could see anyone expect for their partners. They were all smiling and they all knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Too far or was it just the right amount of alcohol.. sorry I dont know how many shots you can get out or one bottle of tequila.. <strong>

**Another chapter of recovery?**


	2. Chapter 2  Aftermath

**The After math**

It was 0900 when Cynthia started to get worried. She sat at her desk and kept glancing up every time someone came through the door but it was mostly just Agents dropping of reports for the Director.

Usually Jenny would be in around 0830. She decided to give her another ten minutes before calling anyone, after all the power didn't get back on until 0800 this morning. One of the power stations had a failure during the night which causes a quarter of the city to blacked out.

"Good morning Harry. Have you spoken to the Director this morning?" Cynthia gave up 2 minutes into the ten minutes she was going to wait.

"No, she never left the office last night. She told me to go home if I could make it. I ended up just walking to a nearby friends house. Why?" He rattled on until he realized Cynthia didn't know where the Director was.

"Jenny hasn't showed up for work but you said she is still in the building?" She sounded confused. If she was in the building why wouldn't she be in her office?

Harry chuckled. "She said she was going to spend the night with Gibbs and his team. They were stuck at the office as well." He knew Jenny and Gibbs had history and of late he had seen Jethro's car parked outside Jen's house from time to time after a long hard day at work.

"Ok so find the team, find Jenny." She relaxed. If Jenny was with the team then no harm could have come to her. The best team in the Agency wouldn't allow it.

"Call me when you find out what they were up to." She heard him laugh as she hung up. Cynthia knew about Gibbs. After all he had to get past her to have dinner with the Director at least every second week.

Ducky was hanging up his coat as Cynthia bust into Autopsy. It was the fifth place she had looked. If you included the squad room.

"Hello my dear, I haven't seen you down here for awhile. What brings you down?" He smiled. Putting his hat on the stand then turning to his guest. "What's wrong?" He saw the frazzled look on the woman's face.

"Hello Doctor, have you seen the Director? Or any of team Gibbs for that matter?" She tried to smile but was in too much of a huff. If they weren't here where the hell else could they be?

"No, I left early last night before the storm cut all the power. Do you need them for something?"

"Jen- The Director hasn't come to her office this morning. I rang Harry, her driver, she said she never left the building and neither did team Gibbs. I have checked almost everywhere and I can't find any of them." She sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Well I'm sure shes in good hands if she with the team." Just as he was trying to calm her down Jimmy ran in and made her jump to attention.

"Doctor, I couldn't get into Abby's lab the doors are locked." He took a deep breath. "Oh Hi Cynthia." He smiled.

Ducky and Cynthia looked at each other and smiled. "Jimmy, don't worry about it Cynthia and I will take the sample to Abigail. You start cleaning this tables." He saw Jimmy nod in approval, grabbed the specimen jar and walked with Cynthia to the elevator.

The loud knocking and shouting of Palmer had stirred the team. Each member rubbing their eyes from the sudden light, slowly they tried to sit up, Tony was the only one who didn't want to move. Ziva shoved him off the mattress and with a thump on the floor her groaned. "Crazy ninja." They heard him whine which bought small smiles to their faces.

"Ow." Jen held her head. She steadied herself, grabbed onto the table and pulled herself up.

Jethro was quickly alert and ready to catch her if she fell but couldn't help checking out her-

"Jethro!" She caught him and with a smack to the back of his head he looked away.

The team held their laughs because it would most probably hurt if they did, either with Gibbs or the sudden headaches.

"Who's idea was that?!" McGee moaned as everyone looked to Abby who was smiling and didn't look like she was hungover at all.

"You people need to come over mine more often." She chirped, getting up and heading over to the sink.

"Why would that help?" Ziva asked stretching her body. She had laid in the same position for several hours. Her body was definitely not use to this torment.

Abby came back with glasses of water. "Because then you wouldn't look like this." She smiled passing a glass to Jenny, Ziva and Gibbs.

"What about us?" Tony complained. He hadn't had a big night like that in a **long** time.

"Patience Tony." She walked back to the sink and started filling some more glasses.

"Thank you Abby." Jenny said as the scientist walked back over.

"You're welcome Director." She grinned at Jenny, taking a sip of her glass.

"McGee." Gibbs spoke after skulling the water.

"Yes boss." Tim looked over to his hungover boss. If he wasn't so hungover himself he would have laughed at the silver hair poking up in all places and his shirt all crinkled. He wasn't use to seeing Gibbs so, so messy.

Gibbs pointed over his head to the camera in the corner of Abby's lab. "Delete the security tapes from last nights events." He grumbled, lying back down to rest his head.

"Are boss?"

"What?!"

"The power was out, so the cameras weren't working until whenever the power came back on this morning."

"Even better. McGee!" He had a smile on his face which only Jen and Abby could see because they were standing.

"Yes Boss?" McGee almost rolled his eyes but he knew even if Gibbs wasn't looking at him or in eye range, some how he would know.

"Sit down and sober up." He bought his hand to his head.

McGee smiled and leaned against the leg of Abby's desk. This was going to be a long day and they all knew it.

"You know what would make this hangover worse?" Tony piped up.

"What?" They all said a bit too loud which made them wince.

"If today was Monday." He smirked then looked around at all the saddened faces. "It is Monday isn't it?"

"Yes." Jenny concluded. "But." She took another gulp of water.

"We can go home?" A smile came to Tony's face.

"Are you really capable of driving Tony?" McGee side glanced at his partner.

"Depends what you mean by capable. I am capable to drive like Ziva." He grinned and then yelped. "Ow!" He rubbed his arm.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs sat up and glared at his Agent.

"Shutting up Boss." He cowered and rested his head against a wall.

Ducky only heard Gibbs and Tony exchange and couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"Knock knock." Everyone looked at each other. Gibbs decided to speak.

"Yes Duck." He had no intention of letting his old friend into see this.

"Can we come in?"

"We?" Jenny spoke.

"Director? Is that you?" Cynthia was relieved.

"Yes Cynthia, I am fine. You can go back to you things now." Jenny didn't want he assistant/ friend seeing all this.

"Ok, I will be at my desk." Cynthia smiled at Ducky then walked back into the elevator.

"I have a sample for Abby." Ducky was starting to become curious. Abigail never locked her door and usually someone would have opened it by now.

"If you promise to not speak a word of what you see past that doorway into Abby's lab then you can come in." Jenny bargained. She trusted Ducky, after all they had known each other for a long time and have shared many secret times which included Jethro and her undercover, that shall never be mentioned again.

"I promise." On his word Jenny opened the door and Ducky raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh my dear. How you made an old man regret his promises." Ducky looked at Jenny who just smirked. Ducky passed the sample to Abby who just put it on her desk. He looked down at Jethro who was trying to get up. "Need at hand Jethro?" He smirked.

"I am fine Duck." He brushed his hands against his wrinkled pants and leant against the table for support. "Right you four clean up this mess. Abby is in charge." Gibbs ran his hand through his hair and slowly walked out of the lab.

"Once this is all cleaned up you can all hit the showers. Don't want anything more reasons for people to draw attention to this." Jenny smiled, her head still throbbing and headed to her office. She managed to sneak past Cynthia who was on the phone and locked the door behind her. She grabbed new clothes out of her stash and got changed and refreshed in her private bathroom.

Once the throbbing in her head started to dull after taking more than the recommended about of aspirins she took a walk out onto the boardwalk, resting against the rail and observed the team. She laughed quietly at the site of them. DiNozzo had obviously given up and was trying to sleep with his head on the desk, Ziva was straining her eyes on her computer screen and taking quick glimpse over to Tony every few seconds, McGee was reading over a report which was clearly boring him because he was slowly lowering his head for the desk. Gibbs was typing away on his keyboard and every few minutes threw something small and heavy at Tony, she saw him hold back a laugh every time DiNozzo lifted his head to see where it came from.

Then their eyes met. Gibbs nodded and got up. It wasn't long before he was standing beside her looking down at the team.

"You can't throw anything at DiNozzo from up here." Jenny smirked.

Gibbs chuckled and grabbed what Jenny thought was an eraser but it was already flying through the air before she could be sure. It hit DiNozzo in between the shoulder blades.

"Who the-?!" Tony turned around and his eyes caught the smiles of his boss's up on the catwalk. "I do remember certain bits of-" He stopped receiving a glare from Gibbs and raised eyebrows from Jenny. He waved his hand at them and went back to what he was doing. Sleeping.

"He's not the only one who remembers the whole night." Abby snuck up beside them.

"Whatcha want Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"That sample Ducky gave me. I got a match." That got Gibbs attention and he followed Abby down to her lab.


End file.
